The Most Powerful Magic of All
by minitoadstool
Summary: **MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**This is how i thought, if they stayed at Grimmaule Place before leaving for the ministry   based on the 7th book Some Ron and Hermione Fluf ** First FanFic**  DISCLAMER: I don't own anything! Just my love for these books :Review!
1. The Spell

I glanced over my notes for the 30th time tonight. Ron was across the table eating a donut that Kreacher had made for him. I tried to hold back my giggle as he got white powder all over his face. I glanced nervously at Harry. He was staring at the notes with a pained expression. I looked at his scar, with hatred. Hatred for Voldemort. I never saw him except some old pictures of him that I found in books when I was looking at some old Hogwarts classes. He was smiling, laughing and looked like he was the luckiest person on earth. So how did he turn so evil, the thought bugged me as I focused on Ron eating his donut.

Ron. The name gave me butterflies just staring at him. Recently we just discovered that there is only two rooms that we could sleep in. Sirus's which Harry found much to his enjoyment. Ron and I realized that we would have to share Harry's and Ron's old room together. Although that didn't stop me from waking myself up early in the morning so, my hair wouldn't look as frazzled as always and my teeth were nice and brushed so I didn't have morning breath just in case we came that close, although I doubted it, Ron didn't feel that way about me, I learned my lesson last year at Hogwarts, when he couldn't care less on how I felt about Lavender and him. Now, it was forgotten, shoved in a draw that neither I nor Ron would look in until the thoughts vanished from our head completely. Still that didn't stop me from remembering the way he spoke in his sleep that one day in the hospital wing, yet I know it was just because he heard my voice. He did the same to Ginny and Harry. I signed and spoke for the first time that felt like hours although I know it was only half an hour ago.

" M' going to go to bed, See you 'n the morning," I sighed cleary exhausted.

Ron looked up, mouth full of the doughy goodness.

" Night, Mione ," He looked up and smiled, that amazing smile that brought out his two tiny dimples, that amplified his freckles and his deep brown eyes, that seemed endless, and those li-

" See you in the morning!" Harry smiled, stopping me from trailing on. He winced ever so slighty trying to make him master the pain which I knew would be bugging him for hours. I know the reason he was hiding it was so I wouldn't get mad at him for never trying to learn occumlency. I sighed and went to bed.

* * *

I looked up as Hermione left. I wish I could tell her how I feel. Although she probably thinks that I don't like hr, and that's the trust I don't _like_ her, I _love _her. Yet I will never ever have enough guts to say it. I looked at all the notes and maps sprawled across the table. I bent over again, wishing that everything would be so much better, because when I am with her its magical, she makes me feel like I can do anything. Not when I was with Lavender, she always held me back. Even though the only reason I went out with Lavender was to make Hermione jealous enough, so maybe something could happen, yet it turned out the complete opposite.

* * *

I sighed as I nuzzled into my bed. The sheets were nice and soft, the only thing that could make this night better was to here Ron's constant snores a foot away. I finally was relaxed almost asleep when I heard the creek of a door open up, I rolled over, and mumbled

" Ron, I thought you would be coming to bed so-," I froze midbreath realizing who it was for the first time, Dolohov the deatheater stared into my eyes, his rotten teeth smiling up at me with a gruesome breath signed and chuckled

" Well, if it isn't the filthy little mudblood, you know I was settling for a blood traitor, but well this might just work," He moved to get his wand. Except I was faster. I reached underneath my pillow and pulled out my wand, I shouted "Stupefy!" Yet his roar was a mille-second faster, as I heard him yell "Expelliarmus!" and just before I vanished to the darkness that had started to succumb me, I heard him shout only a enchantment, that made my blood turn cold, Knowing that I was never ever going to be able to work out this one, well, on my own. I heard him murmur as everything went black with a bang.

"_verus diligo basium lethargus," _ And with a smile, he turned on his foot, leaving behind no trace.

* * *

My thoughts were interuppted with a bang, that made the house shook, my blood turned cold as I realized where the sound had come from. Hermione's and Ours bedroom. I ran up four steps at a time, just in time to see a clock disappear, I saw her then. Her hair was fawned over one of the pillows, she was lying in her back with one arm off the bed and the other resting on her stomach. I barely even heard Harry's shouting as he turned pale white and too, started to scream in pain at the images that flung through_ his_ head , I looked around noticing that my nightmare had just come true. I shouted " Ennervate," Yet the spell had no effect, in the corner of my eye I saw harry slowly start to get up, and run over to where I was.

"What happened to her?" He shouted although, there was just loud silence and hermionie's slow breathing, a smile played on her face as she murmured _my_ name. I froze. I looked at Harry who was still worried, especially because it would be very risky to take her to St. Mungos, but I finally convinced him that we needed Hermione to be safe. So we travelled by floo powder instead, A nurse ran forward and asked us what happened, automatically realizing who we were, she led us into a private corridor and showed me where to put Hermione. I felt that I didn't want to let go. She went and casted a protection spell by the door blocking anyone from coming in as she turned to us. Her grey hair flying madly with a shreeching voice.

"What Happened?" Worry crossed her face.

"We don't know when we got there all we saw was a glimpse of a hood before they apparated. The nurse went and started murmuring spells in the cornor of her mouth. She just barely dropped her wand as she turned to us, tears in her grieving eyes, and said slow and steady

" She is under one of the most powerful spells in the universe, only one thing can save her, and it is extremely rare to find, unto the days that she has left. "

I turned to her, holding back tears of my own.

"What is it?"

She sighed " The most powerful thing on earth as we know it. No spell, enchantment, hex, curse etc. can break it. True love."

Harry who was mostly quite all this time asorbing it all turned to the nurse and with a shocked face and said,

" Are you _bloody serious," _His face full of brotherly worry, glancing at me when he had the chance, with a you know what to do look.

" No I am not, this girl needs a true love in less than 24 hours, or she will die."


	2. Dreams to Nightmares

**Hey Guys/Girls sorry for not updating in like forever, I worked really hard on this, trying to get it finished, i might update right after this jsuk. **

**One More Chapter...I think...:D**

**Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except my imagination :) **R&R****

I glanced over at the refreshment table and that's when I saw him. Ron, looking dashing as ever in a tux. His eyes met mine and I was instantly lost in them. He turned around and came back over to me, smiling his greatest smile. He sat down and came over to me, before I could turn to look at him a voice rang in my ears.

" Got you mudblood," I turned ice cold as I glanced up at Dolohov the deatheater, his teeth as gruesome as ever as he smiled a bone chilling smile. I closed my eyes as he sauntered over to me the look of my death in his cold gray eyes.

* * *

My butt was really starting to hurt, the chairs at the hospital were not comfortable at all, I glanced up at Hermione her expression never changing. She looked so lonely, I was torn. harry had gone down to get us some coffee, but what was I supposed to do? Should I go around asking random people if they were Hermione's "true love," or should I just stay and watch her die? This girl that I cared about, well a bit too much. How was I supposed to go around and try to find someone who loves her as much as I do. _ Krum_ the name echoed inside my head. It could not be him, Hermione and him had nothing in common, they didn't talk about their opinions over crazy unimportant things or sometimes help her figure out the really easy things that she over analyzes. Krum was just well Krum. I paused my thinking as I started to see Hermione's legs start to move, I glanced at her face, the one I saw when she would have a bad nightmare at the burrow as she slept on the couch from getting bored from watching Fred and George play a game of exploding snap out in the yard. I always made sure that I was there for her. I remember that one night when we were just about to leave to get Harry from Privet Drive_. _

_We had de-gnomed the garden she went to take a nap after showering, when I came up to wake her, her hair was still slightly damp. Her face had silent tears falling down and she was kicking her legs furiously. I ran over to her closing the door behind me knowing that she wouldn't want anyone but Harry, Ginny or I to see her like this. I spoke to her soothingly_

"_Sssh, Hermione you got to wake up," I ran the back of my fingers on her cheek, she stopped kicking but the tears falling down became worse. Before I could stop myself I leaned over and kissed it away. I leaned back and looked as if I just entered the room. _

"_Hermione, geesh what takes you so long to wake up, Mom wanted us downstairs five minutes ago." A look of relief flashed in her eyes before anger over took it_

"_Sorry __**Ronald**__, at least I don't snore like you!" I looked at her and laughed as she began to crawl off the bed. _

"_But for the record, I for one don't snore," She looked at me and rolled her eyes as she scoffed_

"_Yes and I am the bloody Queen of England," She too now had a smile hinting on her mouth_

"_Nah, they don't accept know-it all's like you," I glanced at her to know I was kidding as she went to grab her wand, I ran down the stairs before looking back _

My eyes focused as I was brought back to reality, I grabbed my wand and whispered the spell that the Nurse whose name I learned was Loretta I put my wand back on the table and ran over to Hermione as I ran my hand back over her cheek like I did just two weeks ago. This time it didn't calm her down. Loretta burst into the door and before coming over redid the enchantments.

"What is the matter?" She asked peering at me standing so close to Hermione trying to get her to calm down.

"What do you think is the matter look at her," My voice was rising to becoming hysterical.

"Mr. Weasley we can't do anything she is at a certain stage of the spell, which I have to say has come quite quick, I have never seen this happen so fast, The person that probably cast this spell probably put a time consuming spell as well. Which only means that she has only twelve hours instead of twenty four," She frowned at this but kept an eye on me as I still tried to calm her down, it started to work slowly as I stroked her cheek and squeezed her other hand.

"What's happening to her.." I half sobbed

"She is seeing her true love turn into the person who cast this spell, it gets worse after this stage which will probably end in a minute she sees him die, " Her words sounded hollow as if from personal experience .

"Ms. Loretta were you ever under this spell?" She looked somewhat sad that I brought up the question. I glanced at her.

"Yes in fact I was, and it was one of the worst memories I have ,"She sighed frowning.

"But you were kissed awake?" I asked knowing that she must have.

"Yes, by a man who was my best friend, he reminds me of you, I have to go, let me know when she is starting to turn pale," She left the room leaving me with a thousand questions in my head. I glanced down at Hermione, her kicking started to grow more steadily, her tears started to make her pillow damp. I looked around, I needed her to stop being in pain or I would start falling apart. I looked around the room as I bent down and pressed my lips against hers.


	3. Love but Most Importantly Family

The most astonishing thing happened when I sat back down in that hard plastic chair. Hermione and her tears stopped. Colour rose in her cheeks, making her not look as pale as a ghost anymore. Her legs had stopped kicking. I looked at her face, willing her to wake up, hoping even. And just like that, she opened her eyes. Her great big brown eyes that I got lost in so often, the ones I feared I would never see again. She looked around the room and then her eyes met mine. Then I realized what had happened. I kissed her awake. I loved her. She loved ME. ME RONALD WEASLEY! I had to stop myself from over reacting; it could have just been a fluke.

"Ron?"

"Hey, Mione your okay!" Relief flooded through me.

"Ron, it was you wasn't it?" I looked around the room not wanting to meet her in the eye.

She was staring at me with that look of hers. The one she used to do with me when she knew I was hiding something although this time it had softened dramatically. My heart thudded in my ears, my knee's shook.

"Y-yes..." She smiled so big. I swear I had never seen her smile so big, it was beautiful.

"Come here," My knees shook as I crossed the room and sat on her bed. She leaned forward as I leaned in, are lips met in a passionate kiss.

I was so ecstatic, Hermione Granger and I were true loves. Of course I was still thinking this when a door opened and all I could hear was

"FINALLY, GOSH DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAD TO WAIT IN THE CAFETERIA FOR YOU TO KISS HER!"

We both smiled but didn't break apart.

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

We broke apart needing air, I turned to him and said

"sorry mate, couldn't help it..." He rolled his eyes and came over to Hermione and I, He looked down at her with a smile.

"I am so glad you are alright"

Then from that point I knew that everything would be okay, even if we were facing sudden death, I knew that the people I cared about most would be right behind me; showing me the way and I showing them. We were a family and whether we liked it or not, there was nothing we could do stop it.

**Thank you guys for reading this R&R**

**minitoadstool **


End file.
